The Chloe Isles Chronicles
by HannahIslesBenson
Summary: Maura's daughter is on a path to self-destruction. Will Maura and Jane be able to help her before it's too late? More to the point will Chloe be able to help herself? TRIGGER WARNING: Self-harm/ Severe Depression.
1. Chloe Isles

''Honey, you awake? Breakfast is ready,'' Maura asked as she knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

''Hmm,'' Chloe replied, running her hands through her hair as she sat up from her bed. ''Yeah. I'll be right down,''

''Okay baby,'' And with that Maura walked downstairs leaving her daughter to finish getting ready for school.

Chloe stood up from her bed, and started walking towards her closet, removing her long sleeve pyjama top in the process. She stopped and stared at her marred arm, cuts and scars occupied her wrist and arm. She traced over the self-inflicted cuts she had inflicted upon herself the night before and took a sigh. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on her scarred wrist, and she winced in pain. Maura was oblivious to the pain her daughter was feeling, no-one knew of what Chloe was doing to herself. Not even Chloe herself, she hated what she was doing to herself but as much as she tried she couldn't seem to stop. She was depressed and miserable. It was her deepest and darkest secret.

''Best get ready, before mom comes back up to check on me,'' Chloe thought to herself as she opened her closet door and pulled her out uniform before walking back over to her bed. She pulled on her tights and her skirt, and then buttoned up her blouse and pulled the sleeves as far down as she could, as so no-one could see the damage she had inflicted upon herself just mere hours before. She put her shoes on her feet and walked over to her desk to get her hair brush. She brushed her honey-blond hair which she had inherited from her mother, and pinned it up with a hair-tye. Not one to wear much make-up, she applied a small amount of foundation to her face and applied mascara to her eye lashes. She looked at herself up and down in the floor mirror and sighed. As usual she didn't feel beautiful, she didn't seem worthy and was just counting down the hours until she'd be home again and could lock herself in the confines of her bedroom, giving her mom the excuse that she had homework and had to study.

10 minutes later and she was sat at the kitchen table. ''You gonna eat that?'' Maura asked as she walked toward the kitchen table.

Chloe was in her own little world and didn't realise Maura was talking to her. Maura put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, making Chloe jump. "Sweetie?'' she asked.

''Hmm,'' Chloe replied.

''I said are you gonna eat that ,'' Maura said. ''You okay?'' Chloe sat there fidgeting with the hem on her cardigan, unable to make eye contact with her mother. ''Yeah, I'm okay. Everything's okay. It's okay. I, uh I-I'm just tired is all,''

It was at that moment that Angela came into the kitchen from the guest house. ''Morning guys,'' she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Chloe stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water.

''Morning Nonna'' she replied, placing a kiss upon the older woman's cheek.

Angela Rizzoli was in every meaning of the word Chloe's Nonna, although there was no relation between them, Chloe had always saw a grandmother in the woman and loved her as though she really was her grandmother. She loved her just as much as she loved Maura's mother Constance, and was really close to her, having known her for most of her life.

Maura smiled as she looked on at her daughter and the elder Rizzoli, she loved the closeness they both shared. And wished herself and Constance shared that closeness when she was growing up. Maura herself thought of Angela as a second mother and knew Angela felt the same, having said many of times that she was like her daughter too. Maura hated to have to end the moment between Chloe and Angela but she had to make tracks and drive Chloe to school before going to work.

''As much as I hate to break this up, but we have to get going Chlo. Wanna get your bag?'' she said, standing by the island.

''Okay Mom,'' Chloe replied, walking back to the kitchen table to get her bag.

Jane walked through the front door. Maura turned to look at her. ''What are you doing here Jane?'' she asked, walking toward the raven-haired woman.

''It's nice to see you too, Maura. Gee. Why do you think I'm here. I'm driving Ma to work, her cars still in the shop. You ready Ma?'' Jane replied, turning to face her mother.

''I'll be in the car Mom,'' Chloe informed Maura. ''See you later Jane.'' She turned around to face Angela. ''Bye Nonna, I'll see you later,''

''Bye honey, I love you,'' Angela shouted. ''I'll be right back, let me just get my bag Jane,''

''What. Ma. No, come on. I haven't got all day. Hurry up,'' Jane shouted.

''For that, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I'm gonna take my sweet little time getting my bag,'' Angela smirked, leaving for the guest house.

''Well I better go, I'll see you at work?'' Maura said.

''Yeah, see you at work,'' Jane replied.

''Okay, well bye. Don't forget to lock the door behind you,'' Maura replied, as she walked out of the house before going over to the car.

''Sure Maur, lock the door got it. I'll see you at work,'' Jane said.

* * *

Chloe's school was 20 minutes away by car, and she made no eye contact with Maura throughout the whole car journey. Instead she just stared out of the window as she listened to her ipod.

Maura pulled up outside St Bernadette's; the all-girl private school Chloe attended. ''This is it, you got everything?''

Chloe just stared at her mother. ''Hmm, yeah. I'll see you later Mom,'' she replied.

Before she could exit the car, Maura pulled her daughter back. ''Sweetie,'' she said, staring at her daughter. ''If something was bothering you, you would talk to me, wouldn't you?''

Chloe stared at her mother. ''What? Of course, I would Mom. Now can I go?''

Maura took her daughter's hands in her own. ''You know you can talk to me right, about anything?'' She informed her daughter.

''Yes Mom, I know. I really gotta go,'' Chloe replied. ''I'll see you later,'' Chloe left the car, and heard Maura saying she loved her but didn't return the sentiment and made her way up the school steps and walked through the doors.


	2. Bullied

When Maura got to BPD later that morning, Jane was waiting for her in the police café. ''Maura. In here.'' Jane shouted as Maura was walking to the lift. Maura turned round at hearing Jane's voice, and walked back towards the police café.

Jane handed her a coffee cup and began to pour herself a coffee.''Okay, what's up? You're never usually this quiet. Where's my 'google-mouth', can I never seem to shut up?'' Jane said.

''First off, there's no such thing as a 'google-mouth', and second in order for me to be yours, we'd have to be married or in some sort of relationship,'' Maura smirked, as she paid for her coffee before sitting down at a table.

''Seriously Maur, what's up? You know you can talk to me right?'' Jane pressed.

Maura sighed, and stared at Jane. ''It's Chloe, I'm worried about her.''

Jane took a sip of her coffee. ''Well of course your worried about her Maura, you're her mother, you'll always be worried about her. There's nothing wrong with that.'' She tried to reassure her.

''I'm serious Jane. I'm worried about her, you cannot seriously say you haven't noticed that she's been acting differently lately? More I don't know, uh... distant, quiet. She won't talk to me, I don't know what to do,'' Maura reitarated.

''She's a teenager Maura, of course she's changing. Ask Ma, I was exactly the same. I'm sure she's alright. She's probably just stressed out with school and stuff.'' Jane replied, giving Maura a smile. ''Come on, lets get to work. And Maura, she'll be okay, I promise,''

Chloe had just had 3rd period history and she was walking to her 4th period class on the other side of the school, when she heard familiar voices behind her.

''Well if it isn't the Princess of the Dead, cut up any dead bodies this weekend Geek?'' Katie Olson smirked.

''Yeah. Geek. Cut up any dead bodies?'' Maddy Kingsley and Aly Cox repeated in unison.

Chloe tried to walk ahead ignoring them, but Katie dragged her into a nearly locker. ''Hey, I was talking to you Geek. Don't ignore me!'' Katie smirked.

''Please, I just wanna get to class.'' Chloe cried, trying to get away. Katie grabbed her by her wrist, and Chloe winced in pain. ''Please,'' Chloe cried.

''What am I hurting you, huh?'' Katie laughed.

''Ow,'' Chloe said, trying to mask her pain. ''Please, just leave me alone. I won't tell anyone. I promise,'' Chloe pleaded with Katie, and the other girls.

Katie eyed her up and down, and turned to her sidekicks. ''What do say girls, shall I let her go?'' Katie laughed.

''Please,'' Chloe cried.

''You do not tell anyone about this, understood? Or things will get a hell of a lot worse!'' Katie raised her voice.

''I promise, I promise.'' Chloe said.

Katie let go off her grip of Chloe and turned to Maddy and Aly ''Come on girls, lets go''.

And with that they left, leaving Chloe shaking. Chloe felt her anxiety take over and she knew of only one way to release the tension and ran to the nearest rest room. She locked the cubicle door behind her and reached into her bag and pulled out the sharp shiny object. Rolling her sleeve up, the tears fell from her eyes and she ran the blade across her wrist again and again. Blood seeped from the cuts and dripped down her arm and onto the floor. She cleaned the cuts and cleared away any evidence of what she'd just done from the cubicle. Rolled down her sleeve and left the rest room, and make her way to her 4th period class.

''Chloe Isles, any explaination as to why you are nearly 20 minutes late to my lesson?'' Ms Haden asked as Chloe walked into the classroom.

''Hmm. I had to run to the rest room. I'm sorry, I'm late'' Chloe replied, sitting down at her seat.

''Just don't let it happen again,'' Ms Haden replied, tending to her papers once again.

Half an hour later and it was the end of the lesson.

''Don't forget, homework is due in tomorrow. Anyone who hasn't got it will have detention for 2 weeks. You have been warned. Bye class.'' Ms Haden said. She turned to Chloe. ''Chloe, a minute please?''

Chloe walked over to Ms Haden's desk. ''Yes, Ms Haden. You wanted to see me?'' She said, looking to the floor.

''Yes, erm Chloe is everything okay? Just you're never late to my lesson. Are you okay?'' Ms Haden said.

''I'm fine, everything is okay. I promise,'' Chloe faked a smile.

''Okay Chloe, but you know if there was something bothering you, you know you can talk to me right?'' Ms Haden replied.

Chloe smiled at her, ''Yes, I know. Thanks. Can I go now?''

"Yes, you may go. Just don't be late to my lesson again. I'll talk to you later Miss. Isles.'' Ms Haden smiled. And Chloe left the classroom.

Maura was in her office, eating her lunch when Jane walked into the morgue. ''Maura?'' She shouted.

''In here.''

''You got that report. Cavanaugh's gonna have my ass if I don't file it in the next hour,'' Jane said, appearing in the doorway.

''On my desk,'' Maura replied, faking a smile.

''Thanks Maur,'' Jane said, turning to face her friend after she picked up the report. ''You okay? Still worried about Chloe?'' Jane questioned, walking over to Maura.

''That obvious, huh. I don't know what to do Jane. She won't talk to me.'' Maura frowned.

Jane sat down beside Maura and took her friend's hands in her own. ''She'll be okay, want me to talk to her?'' She asked. ''She might talk to me, I can pick her up from school and I can take her for a burger and talk to her?''

Maura gave her friend a smile, ''And that Jane Rizzoli, is why you are my best friend.'' She said, hugging Jane. ''Thank you. Hey you wanna hit the robber after you file that report. I could do with a drink!''

''Sure, Maura. Come find me. I'll see you upstairs.'' Jane replied, leaving Maura's office.

Chloe looked at her watch, it was 2.45. 'Just another hour, I'll be okay' she thought to herself. 'Just gotta get changed for softball' Chloe walked into the changing rooms, she was the first girl in there, she started to remove her clothes. Throwing her long sleeve sweat shirt over her head, she pulled on her shorts, changed into her socks and put her plimsoles on before walking into the arena. She sat down on the bleachers and waited for everyone.

''Hey Chloe, is it 3 'oclock already?'' Came Miss Allen's voice. Chloe gave her teacher a smile.

''Yeah, it's 3pm. Just another hour to go.'' Chloe smiled.

''Wanna help me set up, before everyone gets here?'' Miss Allen asked.

''Sure, what do you want me to do?'' Chloe replied, standing from the bleachers.

''Go into the cupboard and bring some balls out? Thanks Chloe,'' Miss Allen smiled, before walking into her office.

Chloe walked over to the cupboard, and dragged a net of balls out onto the court. The rest of the girls had changed and walked into the arena, sitting down on the bleachers. Chloe walked over, finding an empty seat in the corner. She sat by herself as she usually did. Miss Allen walked out from her office and walked over to the bleachers.

Katie threw a softball in Chloe's face, Chloe grabbed her nose feeling blood and starting to tear up. Maddy and Aly just laughed. ''Oh, sorry there Geek. I didn't see you,'' Katie scoffed before walking off into the changing rooms. Maddy and Aly soon followed.

Chloe ran into the changing rooms and grabbed her bags, not bothering to change out of her gym clothes, she planned to run out of the gym. But Aly grabbed her and pinned her into a wall. ''And where do you think you're going? You're meant to be doing something for us, remember Geek?'' she smirked.

''Please let me go,'' Chloe cried, wincing in pain from the grip Aly had on her wrist. She felt blood around her wrist and knew Aly had reopened a cut. Blood soon, seeped through her sleeve. Aly looked down at her wrist. ''Ew, what the hell? Is that blood?'' Aly questioned.

Chloe remained silent, tears streaming down her cheeks. Katie walked over and grabbed Chloe's sleeve. ''Please. No.'' Chloe cried. Katie pushed Aly out of the way and started to pull up Chloe's sleeve, revealing her bloody wrist and the scars that marred her arm and wrist.

''Well, what have we got here? You some sort of emo freak. Geek?'' Katie smirked. Chloe just cried, remaining quiet. ''She's a psycho,'' Maddy said. ''What you gonna do next kill yourself, and cut yourself up doing what is it called... an autopsy?'' Aly laughed. Katie starred at Chloe and scoffed. ''Come on girls, lets leave the psycho,'' she said.

Chloe collasped down the wall, and cried. Her cellphone started to buzz, and she reached into her pocket seeing she had a text from Jane.

To Chloe: From Jane:

I'm outside, you coming? We're going out for burgers?

To Jane: From Chloe:

Burgers? Where's Mom? I'll be out in 5.

To Chloe: From Jane:

Its just us, she's has some stuff to do.

To Chloe:From Jane:

Okay, I'm just coming out now. Don't freak out when you see me please.

Chloe opened Jane's car door and slid in, trying to avoid eye contact with Jane. She didn't wanna answer Jane's questions about what had happened to her nose. She couldn't lie, she was just like her mother. If she lied, she got sick and fainted. But if she told the truth, she knew Jane would tell Maura and they'd know about everything and she couldn't handle that, not yet.

''Hey,'' Jane said, starting up the engine after Chloe strapped herself in.

''You okay?'' Jane questioned, when they pulled up at the Dirty Robber. She turned to Chloe who was sat in silence. ''Gees Chloe, what the hell happened?'' Jane shouted.

Chloe starred at her and faked a laugh. ''Huh, oh that... accident. No big deal,'' She replied. ''Can we go in now? I really want that burger,'' she smiled.

Chloe was sat at the table in the Dirty Robber, having just finished her burger. Jane was staring at her.

''Okay, what?'' Chloe asked. ''You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes. What's Mom told you?''

Jane just stared at her, taking a sip of her beer.

''I'm not dumb Jane, it's obvious you've spoke to Mom. What did she say to you?''

''She's just worried about you Chlo, we all are,'' Jane pressed.

''Yeah well, I wish she wouldn't. I wish you all wouldn't. I'm fine. And besides I don't deserve it.'' Chloe screamed, standing up from her seat before she ran from the robber. Jane shouted her but she was gone.

Chloe ran for blocks before she found herself outside her house, she ran inside and ran up to her bedroom. She walked to her dresser, opened the draw and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for.

The small shiny object glissened at her as she walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She slid down the door, tears burning her eyes so she pulled up her sleeve and slash away at her skin again and again. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she cut deeper and stung her cuts. She started to feel dizzy and she dropped the blade on the floor beside her in the pool of her own blood. She couldn't take it anymore, she cleaned up her cuts and cleared away any evidence before running back downstairs to find a bottle of her mothers wine. Before running back upstairs and locking herself in her bathroom. A bottle of wine in one hand, and a bottle of pills in the other.


	3. Caught

Chloe sat with her back against the bathroom door, hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She was scared, and felt so alone. She opened the bottle of wine, and raised it to her mouth, feeling the fruity liquid flow in her mouth and down her throat. It wasn't the first time she had drank an alcoholic beverage. She gasped at the strongness of it, but continued to drink it. She knew it was wrong, but she needed to block out the pain and feel numb. She continued to drink it until there was less than half a bottle left, and she couldn't drink no more.

She felt bile, raise up in her throat and the sudden urge to throw up became to much, and she ran over to the toilet. And emptied her stomach content. Hearing the front door open, and Maura and Jane's voices downstairs, she stood up from the toilet bowl, and rinsed her face and mouth.

She picked up the bloody blade and threw the half-empty bottle in the trash. Before opening her bathroom door to walk into her bedroom. She hid the blade, and ran back into the bathroom for a second time to throw up. She was bent down by the toilet bowl throwing her guts up when Maura walked into her bedroom. ''Chlo?'' She questioned, hearing Chloe's moans.

Chloe continued to throw up some more. Maura appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, and ran over to Chloe who continued to be sick. ''Chloe?'' she said, in a quiet tone, rubbing the small of her back. ''You okay?'' Chloe just shook her head, feeling the bile come up her throat once again. ''Honey, talk to me please,'' Maura pressed, causing Chloe to push her away.

''Like you care, no-one cares. Just get out!'' Chloe screamed, in a drunken stupor. It was then evident to Maura that her daughter had been drinking, and was in a drunken state. ''Baby, talk to me, please. You're scaring me. Why are you drinking?,'' Maura urged her daughter. Chloe pushed herself away from her mother and ran out of her bedroom.

''Chloe, come back!'' Maura screamed after her daughter. Ignoring her, Chloe ran down the stairs and out of the front door, leaving a stunned Jane in the kitchen.

''Chloe!'' Jane shouted, but it was too late. Chloe had left the house and was no-where to be seen. Maura ran down the stairs, and stared at Jane.

''Maura, what is it? What happened?'' Jane questioned.

Maura stood there shaking, barely able to get a word out. ''She, she...'' She stuttered, unable to get her words out. ''I gotta find her Jane, I gotta find her. I'm scared.''

''Maura, Maura calm down. We'll find her, we'll find her. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened.'' Jane said, walking over to her friend, rubbing her shoulder.

''I found these,'' Maura said, taking the pills out of her pocket and handing them to Jane. ''There my imsomnia medication, the bottle's half empty. I only got them on friday.''

''So what you think she's taken some, what Maura?'' Jane said, in an worried tone.

''I, I... don't know. But she's been drinking, there's less than half a bottle of my wine in her bathroom. She was throwing up when I walked into her bedroom. I gotta find her Jane, I'm worried.'' Maura cried.

Jane pulled her into a hug, ''We'll find her Maur, I promise. We're gonna help her.'' Jane replied.

Angela walked into the house. ''Help who?'' She questioned. Maura and Jane turned around to face her, pulling out of their embrace. Angela saw the tears in Maura's eyes and dropped her bags, walking over to her.

''Maura, sweetie. What's wrong?'' she turned to Jane. ''Help who, Jane?''

''Ma,'' Jane replied.

''Oh my god, not Chloe. Where is she? What's happened?'' Angela asked concerned. Maura looked at Angela, tears stinging her eyes and then back to Jane.

''Ma, stay here with Maura. I'll be right back, I just have to do something.'' Jane said.

''Jane, no. I'm coming with you,'' Maura said, composing herself.

''No, Maura you stay here with Ma incase she comes back. I'll find her, I'll bring her home. I promise.'' And with that Jane left, and got into car, in search of Chloe. She knew Chloe couldn't have got too far, as she hadn't left the house with her coat and it was getting colder, along with the fact that she was half cut.

She searched for 20 minutes before she found her, by a bus stop near the park, throwing her guts up. An onlooker had walked over to Chloe and asked if she was okay before Jane got out of the car and ran over to her.

''Chloe, thank god.'' she said, gripping her arm in Chloe's before she turned to the woman. ''Thank you, she'll be okay now.''

''No, I'm not going with you. I'm not going home. Leave me alone Jane,'' Chloe screamed.

''Chloe, talk to me. What's wrong? Let me help you,'' Jane smiled.

''No, I'm not worthy of help. Let me go. You're better of without me, everyone is,'' Chloe cried.

Jane pulled her into a hug, ''Don't say that, we love you. We all do. Me, Ma, your Mom, even Korzak and Frost. You're our family, we love you. Just talk to me please.''

''Mom hates me,'' Chloe cried. ''Everyone does,''

''Hey, Maura does not hate you. Don't you ever say that, she loves you. I love you. And I can see you're not happy. I just want you to talk to me. We're worried about you.'' Jane replied, with tears in her eyes.

''I'm scared Jane, I don't know what to do anymore,'' Chloe cried, fidgeting with her sleeve.

Jane grabbed her hands, and looked at her in the eyes. ''What's wrong Chlo, why are you scared? Talk to

me, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay,''

Chloe just continued to cry and threw herself at Jane, wanting her to hold her. ''I can't tell you, you'll think I'm crazy.''

''Hey, no I won't. I promise, has this got anything to do with the pills your mom found in your bathroom?'' Jane replied.

Chloe looked at her, ''I didn't take any, I swear. I couldn't.''

''I know baby, I believe you. But why did you have them and why were you drinking?''

''If I tell you, you'll send me away,'' Chloe said, unable to look her in the eyes. ''Can we just go home now, I'm tired,''

''Look honey, I could never send you away. I promise'' Jane smiled, ''Now come on, lets get you home. Maura's been worried sick, we all have. We can talk more about this there,''. Chloe nodded her head, and took Jane's hand walking over to the car.

20 minutes later and they were home. ''Come on, it's okay. I promise'' Jane assured Chloe.

''Moms mad at me,'' Chloe said, with tears in her eyes.

''Hey, she's not mad. She's just worried. Come on,'' Jane replied. And they exited the car, before walking into the house.


	4. Runaway

Jane wrapped her arms around Chloe as they walked into the house. ''Its gonna be okay,'' Jane whispered into Chloe's ear. ''I promise, just tell her what you told me,''

They walked into the kitchen and Chloe sat down at the kitchen table, as Jane walked over to the fridge to get her a bottle of water.

''Chloe?'' Maura shouted, running down the stairs.

''I'm here ma,"'

''Oh thank god,'' Maura cried, wrapping her arms around her daughter. ''Don't you dare do that to me ever again,'' She warned.

Chloe pulled away from the hug, and stared at Jane. ''I told you,'' She screamed before running up to her bedroom.

''Chloe,'' Maura screamed. ''I'm sorry,''

''Great Maura. Just what she needs, you shouting at her. I told her you wouldn't,'' Jane said.

''Chloe, she didn't mean it,'' She shouted, running past Maura and up to Chloe's bedroom. She found her crying into a pillow on her bed.

''Chloe,'' Jane said, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back.

''You promised, you said she wasn't mad. You said she wouldn't shout. She hates me,'' Chloe said, starring at the wall. ''You know what, just leave. Get out,'' She screamed.

''Chloe,''

''Leave goddammit,'' Chloe screamed.

Jane stood up from the bed and walked out of Chloe's bedroom. She stood in the doorway. ''I'll be downstairs, when you wanna talk,'' Jane informed her as she closed the door.

When Chloe was certain that Jane had walked downstairs, she stood up from her bed and walked over to the door locking it before she walked into her bathroom to run water in the tub.

She stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the tub. The hot water irritated her wounds and she cried out in pain. She just wanted to disappear, for it all to be over. She didn't know who she was anymore, she was scared of what she had become. She'd push away everyone whom she loved. Her father was off in Africa, and she hardly ever saw him.

She felt lost. She sat there in the tub, tracing over her cuts. She needed release, she needed to feel the sharp object pierce her skin and with blood. She reached over to the trash can, picking up the empty bottle of wine smashing it off the floor, and picked up a piece of shattered glass. Bringing it up to her arm, she plunged it deep into her skin. Feeling the blood seep through the wound, she breathed a sigh of relief and dropped the bloody glass on the floor and relaxed back into the water.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she heard was banging on her bedroom door and Maura's voice.

''Baby, open up. I'm sorry, I just wanna talk,''

Chloe stood up and exited the tub. Grabbing her bathrobe from behind the door she fastened it, and walked back into her bedroom. She walked over to the door, unlocking it before walking over to her bed.

''Chloe, we need to talk!'' Maura said, sitting down beside Chloe.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm not mad, just worried. Please talk to me,'' Maura urged.

Chloe threw herself at her mother and cried into her shoulder. ''I'm sorry mommy,'' she cried.

''Oh baby, don't be. I talked to Jane, she told me what you said. I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't there.''

''I'm scared, I can't do anything anymore. I miss daddy,'' Chloe stared at her mother.

''I know baby, but he'll be here before you know it. Now lets talk about this, I promise I'm not mad,'' Maura tried to reassure her daughter.

Chloe sat up and began to tell her mother of the issues she was faced with, omitting the fact that she was self-harming, she couldn't do that not yet. She told her about the drinking, the girls at school and how she felt she wasn't worthy. Before falling asleep on her mothers shoulder. She was thoroughly exhausted from the days antics. Maura lied Chloe down on her bed, kissed her forehead and exited her bedroom. When Maura closed her daughters door, she couldn't hold the tears in anymore and slid down the door and sat on the floor.

''I'm telling you Ma, she's not as happy as she makes out. She puts up a good front,''

''I know someone else who does that,'' Angela said, staring at her daughter.

''Not that again. Ma, I'm fine! We're talking about Chloe here, she's a 14 year old girl and she's so miserable. I don't know what to do to help her,'' Jane said, placing her head in her hands.

Angela walked over to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. ''She'll be okay Jane, we'll help her. I know it sad to know she's feeling this way but we've just gotta be there for her. For Chloe and for Maura,''

''I know Ma, I just never thought something like this would ever happen to her, you know,''

''Yeah, me either. But I said that about you Jane, and then Hoyt. I knew you were miserable but I just tried to be there for you, like I have been for your whole life. I love you, you're my baby,'' Angela said. ''Hell Chloe's my granddaughter. And I'll be damned if we lose her, we just gotta be there for her, for the both of them,'' Angela smiled.


	5. Just Dance

Chloe awoke early the next morning, she sat up from her bed and looked around her room. I grasped her head with her hand, ''What the hell happened last night?'' she asked herself.

Suddenly, memories of the night before came flooding back. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want her mom to come running into her room. She couldn't talk to her, not right now. She had the worst migraine. She stood up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. She reached over to the shower, and turned it on.

She waited for the water to heat up before she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the hot droplets of water drip down her back, and down her body. She winced at the pain, the hot water caused on her open cuts. She was dreading seeing her mother and Jane this morning. She knew they'd keep looking over her, and wouldn't leave her on her own. Her mother would probably make her take a day of school. She sighed, as she turned around in the shower to wash her hair.

5 Minutes later and she stepped out of the shower, covering herself with a towel. She brushed her teeth, and walked into her bedroom to get ready. Her head was spinning, and she thought she was gonna be sick. She walked over to her bedroom door and locked it as she could get ready without anyone walking in on her. She dressed into her school uniform and dried her hair before pinning it up with a hair-tye.

She looked over to her clock that sat on her nightstand; it flashed ''7:45''. She grabbed her bag, and unlocked her bedroom door, walking into the hallway. She sighed and composed herself, double checking the sleeves on her blouse were as far down as they could go, she began to make her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Angela was in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea, and Maura was sat at the island in the kitchen. Angela stared at her, and then Maura before walking over to her granddaughter, she pulled her into a firm and reassuring hug.

''Morning to you too Nonna,'' Chloe said, pulling away from her grandmother. She stared at her mother and walked over to the fridge to get herself a bottle of water.

''Baby...'' Maura said, before Chloe cut her off.

''I'm fine Mom, I wanna go to school.''

''But honey, I really think you should stay at home, just for today at least. You had a long night last night. I really think you should stay at home. You can go to school tomorrow. Today, I think... I-I, uh want you to stay at home. We gotta talk, I took the day off.''

Chloe scowled at her mother, and pursed her lips. ''I'm fine. Don't you ever listen!'' She screamed in her mother's face.

''Chloe.'' Angela chimed in. ''Apologise right this instance, there was absolutely no need to talk to you mother that way,'' She warned Chloe.

''But,'' Chloe said, staring at her grandmother.

''Chloe Holly Isles, apologise now!''

Chloe turned from her grandmother to mother. ''I'm sorry mom,''

''Its okay baby, I know you didn't mean it. But I really do want you to stay at home, today at least. Please sweetheart, I won't push you I promise. I just want you to stay home, we can watch movies on the couch and eat popcorn, just us. Or we can do whatever you want to do,''

Chloe saw the desperation in her mothers eyes, and was soon giving in. ''Okay Mom, just give me a few minutes to change out of these clothes. I'll be down soon,'' she said, before leaving the kitchen.

''You okay?'' Angela asked, placing a hand on her honorable daughter's shoulder.

''I will be, we will be. Thanks Angela,'' Maura gave the older woman a smile.

''Do you need anything, before Jane gets here to take me to work?''

''No, I don't think so. Thanks anyway, Angela. I'll see you later,''

''Okay honey, you'll call if you need anything?''

''Of course,''

''Okay, I'll see you later,''

Chloe walked downstairs, having changed into a pair of black leggings and a brown of the shoulder jumper. She walked into the living room, and walked into the kitchen getting her bottle of water before moving over to the couch. She sat beside her mother and gave her a hug, apologising again for the way she spoke to her. She had tears in her eyes as she apologised.

''Its okay baby,'' Maura reassured her daughter. ''Now what are we gonna do today?''

A smile crept upon Chloe's face before she stood from the couch and ran upto her bedroom, returning shortly after with her wii and Just Dance game in hand. She walked into the living room, saying nothing. She walked over to the television and plugged the game console in and turned to her mother. ''I wanna play Just Dance,'' Chloe beemed.

''You know I'm a terrible dancer Chlo,''

''Please,'' Chloe pleaded with her mother.

''I never said I wouldn't play it,'' Maura said, tickling her daughter.

Chloe giggled, ''No, no, please. I give. I give.''

''Its nice to see you smile baby,''

A silence came over Chloe and she tensed up. ''Please not today, I can't talk about this today. Please Mom, I just wanna play Just Dance,''

''Okay baby, Just Dance today. But we're gonna talk tomorrow okay. I wanna help you.''

''I win, I win. What is that Mom? 10 to 1, you suck. I win!'' Chloe beemed, jumping up and down in the living room.

''Yeah, yeah Chloe. Don't be so sure, I will win something before todays over,'' Maura said, as she walked over to the kitchen, to check on the food and pour herself another cup of tea.

''Yeah, you wanna bet? Your turn, you gotta pick something to do. I'm gonna run to my room and get my cell,''

Maura smiled as her daughter ran up the stairs. She wanted to do whatever her daughter wanted to do, she wanted her daughter to be happy, for today at least.

She was dreading the talk she was gonna have with her daughter the next day, she was gonna bring up the subject of therapy. She was dreading the response, she knew her daughter wouldn't be up for it. Besides she was under 18, and she could force her to go if she thought it would help.

''Hey Ma,'' Jane said, as she walked into the police cafe. ''I'll take a caesar salad, with a grilled chicken sub. Thanks,'' She sat down at the table opposite the counter.

''Okay honey, be with you in a moment,'' Angela smiled at her daughter.

''Thanks Ma,'' Jane said when her mother placed her food in front of her. ''So...'' She started to say, but her mother pulled into her into hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. ''No Ma, stop. People are looking,''

''I don't care, you're my daughter and I love you. And I just want you to know that,''

''I do know that Ma, but please no hugs and displays of affection here at work,'' Janed pleaded with her mother. ''So, how are Maura and Chlo today?''

Angela sat down across from her daughter. ''Chloe had a bit of a meltdown with Maura and screamed at her, I told her to apologize whoch she did. And she agreed with Maura that she'd stay home today. Maura said she'd call if they needed anything. I just think they need some time to their selves you know,''

''Did Chloe say anything?''

''She seemed a bit frustrated, but she didn't say anything. I think she just needs a rest, she's been working so hard lately. She'll be okay Jane, I know you're worried about her, I am too. But I believe she'll be back to her regular self in no time,'' Angela reassured her daughter while giving her a smile.

''Yeah, you're right Ma. Thanks for lunch, I'll see you later. I best get back to work,''

Chloe and Maura were snuggled up on the couch with a blanket watching the 3rd movie of the day, PS. I Love You. Both Maura and Chloe were huge fans of romance movies.

Chloe turned to Maura, ''Mom, did you ever feel like that with Dad?'' she asked.

''I loved you father, I still do. But no, we were just not meant for each other. But we both got a wonderful thing out of it, you. We love you so much Chlo. I know your father isn't here, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less. That we love you any less,''

''I know. I miss him,'' Chloe said, snuggling back into her mother, watching the movie.

''I know baby, I do too. But he'll be here soon, I promise,'' Maura said, stroking her daughters hair.

The movie soon ended and it was time for dinner, Maura made her way into the kitchen to serve the food and Chloe walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Maura walked over and placed a plate in front of Chloe. ''Thanks Mom,''

It was 8pm, and Chloe was exhausted. She bid her mother goodnight and walked up to her bedroom to take a shower before she went to bed. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. Shortly after she was in her bedroom all ready for bed. For the first time in over 2 months, she didn't feel the urge to cut herself. For the amount of time she had been cutting herself, she had done it everyday. But today was different, she feel like she needed to do it, she felt happy. Sleep quickly over came her and she slept with a huge smile on her face.


	6. Back To School

**The Chloe Isles Chronicles.**

**Chapter 6.**

When Angela walked into the kitchen the next morning, Maura was slaving over the stove making breakfast. ''Something smells nice,''

''Oh, morning Angela. Would you like some?'' Maura asked.

''That'll be nice, thanks Maura.'' Angela replied, sitting down at the island. ''How's Chloe?''

Maura turned around to face Angela. ''She's better, I think. We had a good day yesterday. She wouldn't talk about any if it, she just wanted a good day. But we're gonna talk today. I called her school and she's got an appointment with her guidance counselor today,''

Maura handed Angela a plate with pancakes on and a muffin. ''Tea?''

Angela nodded. ''That's good, isn't it? Do you think she'll talk to her, her guidance counselor I mean,''

''I hope so, but I'm quite sure. Its a step in the right direction though, I suppose,''

Angela nodded, taking a bite of her pancakes.

''I'll be right back Angela, I'm just gonna see if she's up,'' Maura replied, exiting the kitchen to walk upstairs.

* * *

Chloe was in the shower when Maura knocked on her bedroom door. The running water prevented her from hearing Maura's knocking. She rinsed her hair out and shut off the water off. She grabbed her bathrobe and walked out of her bathroom.

''Chloe?'' Maura asked, walking into Chloe's bedroom.

''Mom! Don't you ever knock? I was just about to get changed. Get out!''

''I'm sorry baby, but I did knock. What took you so long?''

''I was in the shower, I can't of heard you knocking. Now please leave so I can get ready for school,'' Chloe said, walking over to her closet to take out her school uniform. ''I am going today, right? You said I could,''

''Yes, you can go to school today. I'll leave you to get ready, but hurry up breakfasts on the table. I made your favorite; blueberry pancakes.'' Maura smiled, walking out into the doorway. ''Now your grandmother is downstairs, and I think she wants to talk to you. So don't be long,''

''I'll be down soon Mom,'

* * *

''Mm, you really did go all out Mom,'' Chloe smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Angela stood up from the island to give her granddaughter a hug. ''Hey baby, how are you today?''

''Hmm, I'm good Nonna. I'm good,'' Chloe smiled.

Maura smiled at her daughter smiling, but could only wonder if she was faking it.

''That's what I love to hear, all my family to be happy. That's all I ever want for you all. I love you baby girl,''

''I love you too Nonna,'' Chloe replied, giving her grandmother another hug.

Maura placed a plate of pancakes on the table with a glass of orange. ''Come on baby, eat up. It's your favorite,''

''Thanks Mom, it all smells lovely,'' Chloe replied, sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast.

''Your welcome baby, eat up,'' Maura replied, walking back into the kitchen. ''Another cup of tea, Angela?''

''That'll be nice, thanks Maura,''

* * *

''Come on honey, are you ready? We gotta get to school,'' Maura said, just as her cellphone rang.

''Isles. Yes of course, I'm on way,'' Maura shut the call off and turned to her daughter. ''Baby, I gotta go. Angela could you drop her off at school?''

''It'll be my pleasure Maura, you didn't have to ask. I love spending time with my granddaughter you know that,'' Angela replied, putting an arm around Chloe.

''Thanks, baby I'll see you at 3:30. Don't forget to go to your appointment with Miss Robbins, I really think it'll help you,''

''No, no mom. Please. I-I can't, no,'' Chloe replied, anxiously.

''Chloe, it'll be okay. And we'll be here when you get home, I promise,'' Angela tried reassuring her granddaughter.

''Honey, you have to talk to someone. And Miss Robbins is nice, you like her. Just talk to her please baby,'' Maura said.

''She'll think I'm crazy,''

''Hey no, she won't. Don't say that, it's her job to help people. She's not gonna think you're crazy.'' Maura said, giving Chloe a hug. ''It'll be okay I promise, but right now I really have to go. I love you baby, and I'll be back to pick you up at 3.30,''

* * *

''Good to have you back Ms. Isles. I trust your back to your old self,''

''I am thank you,'' Chloe replied, reaching into her bag to give Mrs Beck her homework. ''My homework, thank you for the extension. I appreciate it.''

''Your welcome Chloe, I have no doubt you aced it. Now get to class,''

Chloe gave her a smile, and made her way to her lesson stopping by her locker on the way. She took out her books, and placed her bag back into her locker. And walked to her classroom.

''Hey Geek,'' Katie whispered as Chloe sat down. ''We missed you yesterday, where were you?''

''She was probably slashing herself up, Kate.'' Aly laughed. ''And don't think you're getting out of doing our coursework, you owe us,''

''Yeah, she's right. You owe us, you owe us big time Isles. We'll keep your secret, but only if you do as we say when we say. Understand?''

Chloe ignored them, and tried to get on with her work.

''Are you deaf? We said do you understand?'' Maddy informed.

Chloe was tearing up when she turned around. ''I understand,'' she said in a quiet tone.

''Good,'' Katie said, getting back to her work.

* * *

''Hey Maur,'' Jane said as she walked into the morgue. ''So what've we got?''

Maura was concentrating on the autopsy of the unidentified female and didn't realize Jane was stood behind her.

''Earth to Maura,'' Jane said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Maura turned around to see Jane. ''Gees Jane, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack,''

''Sorry. Hey, you okay? How's Chloe?''

''We talked, and she's got an appointment with her guidance counselor today,''

''Hey that's good isn't it? She's gonna be talking to someone,''

''I guess, I just can't shake this feeling that there's something more that she's not telling me. I'm scared, I don't know what to do. I don't what I'd do if I ever lost her,'' Maura cried.

''Hey, don't think like that. Just take it one step at a time,'' Jane said, hugging her friend.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I really wanted to update. I'm experiencing a bit of writers block. Ideas would be very much appreciated. Thank you guys, I love you all.

**Authors Note: **_Reviews?_


	7. Ms Robbins

The Chloe Isles Chronicles

Chapter 7.

It was lunch time and Chloe was in the library as per usual, she was sat in the back by the windows on the window seat, listening to her iPod and book in hand. She was dreading the end of school, and her appointment with her guidance counsellor. She kept dewelling on what might happen, would she think she was crazy, would she know about the cutting, the bullying, the drinking and making herself sick. Just thinking about it was making her feel sick, and she felt the bile make its way up her throat and she ran to the nearest trash can and emptied her stomach. She knew she had a problem, a very potential dangerous problem, what did she want it to end? That she didn't even know. She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

''Are you okay, Chloe? You don't look too good. Kinda pale. Maybe a trip to the nurse might be best, I could go with you'' Mrs Harding; the librarian asked.

''Hmm, oh yeah I'll be fine thanks. Just a lot on my mind is all'' Chloe replied, giving her a smile.

''Okay if you're sure, you know where I am if you change your mind''

''Thanks. I'll talk to you later''

''Okay sweetie, enjoy your reading''

Chloe sat back down and took a bottle of water from her bag, and began to drink it, feeling the cold liquid drip down her throat.

* * *

''Chloe? Chloe? Please stop, I wanna talk to you'' Maddy said, calling after Chloe.

Chloe continued walking down the corridor, ignoring her as she walked into the girls bathroom. She did not expect Maddy to follow her into the girls bathroom and wait for her.

''Chloe, please I'm sorry. Please talk to me'' Maddy urged.

''What? No, Aly to talk to you. No, Katie to talk to. Where are they anyway? Usually you go now where without them. If you please, get out of my way'' Chloe snapped, before making her way to the door.

Maddy grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back. ''Please Chloe, I know I don't deserve to talk to you after everything we... I put you through but please hear me out and then if you still don't wanna talk to me, I'll leave you alone, I promise''

Chloe took a deep breath and starred at her ''Go on then, spit it out. You've got 2 minutes. You're lucky I'm even giving you that''

Maddy starred at Chloe and began to talk, and soon felt tears in her eyes. ''I hate myself Chloe, I'm so sorry for what I did. Seeing you, your.. seeing how much hurt we put you through. I hate myself for that, I'd never in a million years want you to do that. I hate myself for what I did, resorting in you doing that to yourself. I'm so sorry, now I don't expect you to accept my apology because at the end of the day it's only really a word and it doesn't really change what you've done to yourself because of this but I hope one day you can because I wanna be there for you. I wanna help you through this, whatever it is. I wanna be your friend again. I miss you Chlo''

Chloe starred at Maddy. ''You're right, it really is just a word and it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change that I have to live with this for my entire life, that they're here for life. And it doesn't change how much hurt you put me through, resulting in me even wanting to hurt myself so no, I don't accept your apology. Now if you're finished, I really have to get to class''

Maddy admit defeat, and walked past Chloe and out of the girls bathroom and made her way to class.

Chloe stood there, starring at herself in the mirror. She was stunned at what Maddy had said. Did she really mean it? Did she really wanna be thee friend again or was it just another trick? She quickly cleaned herself up and made her way to class.

* * *

Maura was doing an autopsy on a Jane Doe when Jane walked into the morgue, coffee in hand.

''Got a cause of death yet Maur?'' She said placing a coffee beside Maura.

''Hmm.'' Maura straightened herself up and ran her fingers through her hair before taking hold of the coffee. ''Death is definitely suspicious, but no conclusive c.o.d yet until the blood work comes back''

''So its 2:15, Chloe has her appointment at 3, huh? Have you spoke to her?''

''No, she hasn't called today, but I do know she's been in the library most of the day studying''

''Maura, you've been checking up on her again, haven't you?''

Maura starred at Jane and took a sip of her coffee to delay giving Jane an answer.

''Maura, you can't lie remember. Delaying giving me an answer, is all the answer I need. Who have you been speaking too?''

''Okay, okay. You got me. You know me so well Jane. And Ann texted me; the librarian. She was sat at the back of the library most of the morning studying until she threw up in a nearby trash can. She thought it was best to text me and let me know, as Chloe wouldn't go and see the nurse, adamant she was okay''

''Yes and she be Maur. She's got her appointment, she was probably just nervous. She'll be okay, you'll see''

''Yeah, you're probably right. And Jane?''

Jane starred at Maura. ''Yeah?''

''Thanks for the coffee, it was just what I needed'' Maura said, giving Jane a smile.

* * *

It was 3pm when the school bell went, meaning it was time for Chloe's appointment with Ms Robbins. She stood up from her seat and made her way out of the classroom and onto her locker, hoping she could collect her things and slip out of school without Ms Robbins finding her but no prevail. She grabbed her things and shut her locker door to see her looking straight at her.

''Hi Chloe, there you are. Do you wanna get your stuff and come with me to my office?'' she Smiled.

''I guess!'' Chloe replied, shrugging her shoulders.

They both made their way to Ms Robbins' office, taking a seat when they got There.

''So Chloe, how are we today? Your mom said you were having some issues you wanted to talk about''

Chloe shrugged her shoulders ''I don't know, I'm okay. I don't see why I have to be here. Everything's okay, I'm fine. Its just my mom wanting to be controlling''

* * *

Authors note: I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been really busy, looking after my nan and I have a new job. I'll try and update at least Once a week.

Its really late here, and I'm getting tired so I'm making this into a 2-shot chapter. I'll try and put the 2nd part of the chapter up tomorrow.

The librarian is a real person, Ann Harding is really a librarian that worked at my school when I was still in education.

If I get 4 reviews or follows, I will upload the 2nd part of the chapter and I'll upload the next chapter too.

Please review, I love you all.

Links = hannahislesbenson- tumblr

thehannahwatts- twitter


	8. Maddy

**A/N: **First off, I am so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I started a new job and I was really busy, and didn't have the energy or time to update. So much has happened since then, things got really rough for me and I started to decline, subsquenting in having to leave my job and work on myself. Its going to be a slow road, but I'm determined to get better. I've been having loads of ideas to have this will go. Lastly, thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites since I last updated. I am back, but please be patient with me, I'm still working on getting myself better but I am determined and I will try to update at least once a week. **I love you all, I truely do. Thanks so much! **

* * *

Chapter 8.

Chloe's POV.

_Its 3:30, and I'm sat in Ms Robbins' office. I'm so mad at mom for making me come here. I don't need to or want to talk to anyone, I am perfectly fine the way I am. I wish people would see that, and leave me the hell alone. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Ms Robbins call my name. _

_"Chloe. Sweetie, your mom seemed worried on the phone. Wanna talk to me about that?"_

_"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. I don't see why I have to be here. I'm just gonna go. Can I leave?" I reply, standing up from my seat._

_"Chloe, please stay. Sit back down. Its okay, I can see you're a little hostile. But I promise you whatever is said in this room, will not be made public unless I get the impression that you're a danger to yourself." _

_"What did my mom tell you exactly?" I say, sitting back down before I get my bottle of water from my bag. _

_"Your mom said you've been having some troubles, wanna talk about them?" _

_"My mom, she uh... she... it's nothing she just, she uh makes a mountain out of a molehill. I just had a moment of weakness. I'm okay, really I'm fine."_

_"Chloe, your mom is a doctor. She sounded worried on the phone, she knows something's wrong and quite frankly so do I. She just wants you to get some help, she wants the old you back. And to be honest, so do I. I miss the old, cheerful and happy Chloe. We just want to help you, please let us." _

_"It must be hard having your dad living at the other side of the world and not being able to see him. I couldn't imagine not having the Colonel in my life." _

_I just stare at her. "Not you as well. Why does everyone think, everything has to do with my dad. It doesn't alright. Why won't any of you, listen to that and just leave me the hell alone." I screech and run from the room and out of the school. _

* * *

_I run as far as I can until I have to catch my breath. I am so angry with my mom right now. I walk and walk until I reach my house, where I find Maddy sitting on my porch. She seems like she's been there for a while, and she's drenched through by the rain. _

_"What are you doing here, Maddy?" I ask, as I reach into my bag for my key._

_"I... I, uh. I just had to see you, to talk to you. I know you said you didn't wanna hear what I had to say but I just had to say it anyway. I'm so sorry Chlo, I really am for everything. I just want us to go back to the way we were so badly. I miss you so much." She said, between cries. _

_I opened the door and ushered her in. Well I couldn't exactly leave her there on the doorstep, she'd catch her death and then there'd be another body on my moms autopsy table. _

_"Go on, sit down. I'll make so tea, and I'll bring you some clothes to change into. Turn the tv on if you want. I'll be right back." I said, walking into the kitchen. _

_"Why? Why after, well after everything are you doing this?" Maddy asked, sitting in the chair at the breakfast table. _

_"Relax. I'm doing this because I don't want there to be another body on my moms autopsy table. I hardly see her lately as it is, I don't want to see her any less than I already do" I replied, handing her the mug of tea. That's when I saw them, the familiar cuts I had only seen once before, Maddy had them too. _

_"I'll just go start a bath and get you some clothes. I'll be right back." _

_Maddy just nodded, sipping at her tea. _

_Maddy's a cutter too, what the hell. But how? Why? How could she do that? She's one of the most popular girls in school, why would she feel so low to resort to that. I'm honestly so shocked. I would have never have thought she was a cutter, but then again I never would have thought that about me either. _

_"Maddy?" I called out, walking down the stairs after running Maddy a bath. _

_She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. And smiled at me. "I'm here." _

_"Right, follow me. I ran you a bath and I layed some clothes out for you on my bed. I wouldn't want you to catch cold. I'll be in the spare room if you need me. Take as long as you need." _

_She gave me another smile and walked into my bedroom. Before turning back to face me. "Chlo? Thanks for this. I really appreciate this." _

_I gave her a smile and walked into the spare bedroom across the hall, to play my guitar. I needed some release after the day I had. I had to let off some steam. And guitar always seems to relax me. Yeah the geeky science nerd, likes music and plays guitar. Who'd have thought it. But my dad bought me the guitar 5 years ago for Christmas because I was always trying to play his. That was before he moved back to Africa. Back when I was happy. _

_20 minutes past and Maddy knocked on the door. "Come in," I said. _

_I looked at her "Better?" _

_"Much, thank you. I uh, I got a jumper from your closet I hope you don't mind. I was just a little bit cold." She said, pulling at the sleeves to try and get them over her wrists. When I'd laid out the clothes, I'd forgotten to put out a jumper for her. Not just so she could cover her cuts but because I thought she might still be cold after her bath._

_"It's alright. How about we go downstairs. We can watch TV and I'll make some food" I said. Reaching my hand out for her to take._

_"I'd like that. Thanks." She said, taking my hand. _

* * *

"Chloe? Sweetie, time to wake up." My mom said standing over me.

"Mm. Go away. 5 more minutes." I reply before I realise where I was. and that Maddy was with me.

"Maddy?" I question, sitting up.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It's 8:30, baby." Mom said, studying her watch. "You never told me you were having anyone over. Let alone Maddy."

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, careful not to wake Maddy. "I wasn't. I just came home from school, and she was sat on the porch soaked through from the rain. She looked like she'd been sat there for ages. What was I meant to do, leave her out front to catch her death? And have you another body to examine. I don't think so. I let her in, ran her a bath and loaned her some clothes. We watched a movie, I cooked us some food and I guess we fell asleep."

"It's okay, baby. I'm glad you did that. I just didn't expect her to be here. She hasn't been here in so long. I didn't think you spoke anymore."

"We don't. Not really. Just today, we did and it was nice. You know. I missed her." I said, unable to stop smiling. I think maybe, I was slowly forgiving her.

"Does her mom know she's here?" Mom questioned.

"I don't know. I should wake her up, shouldn't I?"

"I think you should baby, her parents will be wondering where she is."

"But do I have too, she looks so peaceful sleeping. I don't wanna disturb her." I said, with my puppy dog eyes.

"I know baby, but her parents will be worried. You wake her up and I'll call her mom. And then I can drive her home."

"Okay. I'll wake her up"

* * *

"Maddy? Time to wake up, Mads?" I said, ushering her to get up.

Her eyes fluttered open, her glistening blue eyes stared back at me.

"Chloe? What, where am I?" Maddy questioned.

"You're at my house. Remember, we watched a movie."

"Oh yeah. What time is it?" Maddy said, looking around for a clock.

"It's about 8:40 right now." I replied.

"Shit. I'm in such big trouble. My moms gonna kill me. I'm late. I'm late." She said, pacing up and down trying to look for her bag.

"Maddy, calm down." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, my mom's on the phone to your parents right now. Everythings okay. Your moms not mad"

"She's not?"

"No, mom just told her we were watching a asleep and fell asleep. That we lost track of time."

Thats when it happened. Maddy lent over and hugged me. "Thanks Chloe,"

I've missed this, there's no denying it. I've missed me and Maddy. We were best friends for goodness sake. And I returned the hug, not wanting to let her go. I didn't feel so alone. I had Maddy and everything would be okay. Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N 2: **Review?


	9. I've Missed This

Chloe and Maddy hugged for what seemed like forever, neither one of them wanting the let the other one go. They only broke their embrace when Maura walked into the room and made her presence known.

"Sweetie. Maddy. Right I just spoke to your mom, and we both thought that because of the rain, you should stay here tonight. You can stay in Chloe's room if she doesn't mind or you can stay in the guest room."

Maddy stared at Chloe. "Erm... I, I... Uh" she said between stutters.

Chloe took Maddy's hand to reassure her. "Mads, calm down its okay. You can stay in my room. Come on. What do you say?" She said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Maddy nodded, and returned the smile.

Maura chimed in. "Well it's decided then Maddy you'll stay in Chlo's room tonight and Angela will drive you both to school tomorrow."

"Thanks ma, we'll erm... we'll be in my room if you need us. There's some food in oven for you. Goodnight." Chloe replied, taking Maddy's hand again before making her way to her bedroom with Maddy.

It was 9.30 when Jane walked through the front door with Jo Friday in toll. Who ran upstairs to find Chloe. "Maur? You here?"

Maura walked into the hall. "I'm here Jane. You want some food? Chloe made us some earlier"

"Sure Maura. I'll just be in the bathroom. I'll be right back"

5 minutes later, and Jane emerged from the hall bathroom. She made her way into the living room and turned on the TV before sitting down on the sofa. Maura sat down beside her, and handed her a beer and some of the food that Chloe had made earlier.

"Thanks. So how's Chlo? How did it go with her guidance counsellor?" Jane asked, taking a sip of her beer.

Maura sighed. "It didn't, she wasn't there more than 15 minutes before she bolted. Ms Robbins called me. She said that Chloe insisted there was nothing wrong, and just wanted everyone to leave her alone. I came home in the hopes of confronting her and talking to her about it, but I found her asleep on the couch with Maddy. I couldn't really talk to her about it. She's in her room, Maddy's staying over for the night. I think it'll do her some good. Hopefully she'll talk to Maddy."

"Wait, Maddy as in her best friend. The one that dumped her to become popular. That Maddy, she's here. In Chloe's room and she's staying the night? What happened there?" Jane questioned.

"I was shocked too, coming home and finding her here. When I asked Chlo about it, she just said that she was here waiting for her when she got home. And that she'd been waiting a while and that she was soaked through from the rain."

Jane smiled. "So she let her in out of the rain. And gave her some clothes to change into. That's our girl, good to know that even though she was dumped, she'll still help someone out. That she's got a heart"

"That's not how Chloe saw it, she said that she told Maddy that the only reason she let her in was because she didn't want there to be another body on my autopsy table. She didn't want to see me any less than she had too" Maura said, sitting up from the couch. "But I saw it, that little glimmer of light in her when Maddy hugged her. She was happy. I've missed that in her, you know"

"See, she's gonna be okay. She'll be back to her old self in no time. You'll see Maura. Now, where's Ma? I haven't seen her for hours, she's usually straight over when she realises my cars out front. Have you seen her?" Jane asked, getting up to walk over to the back door.

"Do you know Jane, I can't say I've seen her since this afternoon. I wonder where she is?" Maura replied.

Then they heard it, voices coming from the yard. Maura stared at Jane. "Oh, she's been on a date? I wonder who with"

Jane opened the door to Angela and Cavanaugh in a romantic embrace. "Oh my god." She shouted, before shutting the door.

"Awh I think it's cute. You're mothers been on a date Jane. You should be happy for her" Maura chimed in.

"Too right you should be happy for her. After what I've been through this past year and a half Jane." Angela announced, walking into the kitchen.

"But Ma, it's Cavanaugh. How can you date my boss?" Jane whined.

"Chloe do you hear that?" Maddy asked Chloe.

Chloe walked out of her bedroom. "Oh not again, I'll be right back. It's just my Nonna and Jane."

Jo Friday jumped on the bed and started playing with Maddy.

Chloe walked downstairs. Just as Jane stormed out of the front door and Angela went back to the guesthouse. "Mom."

"It's okay baby, go back to Maddy." Maura replied.

"But Jane?"

"You know how she is sometimes, she'll be okay. She'll be back soon. Now go on, get back to Maddy. I'll see you in the morning" Maura said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Chloe sniffled and hugged her mother. "Promise you'll never leave. That you'll always be here"

"Hey, I promise that I'll never leave unless its out of my control. I'll always be here for you baby. I love you. Now go on, go back to bed" Maura said.

Chloe smiled and kissed her mothers cheek before going to walk back upstairs. She turned around. "I love you too mommy"

"Well is everything okay?" Maddy asked, climbing off to bed where she'd been playing with Jo Friday just moments before. And walked toward Chloe as she reentured her bedroom.

Jo Friday jumped off the bed and ran to Chloe who picked her up. And hugged her tightly. "Hey girl, yeah. you like that, huh?" She said, snuggling into the small dog as she walked towards her bed. "It was just Jane in one of her moods. She'll be back soon"

Maddy saw the tears in Chloe's eyes and held out her hand. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I just had a bit of a... thing with mom. I'll be okay. I promise. Now lets get back to the movie, what did I miss?" Chloe replied.

"Well Thomas O'Malley just saved Marie from the bridge. Hey, you sure you're okay?" Maddy replied, sitting next to Chloe on the bed.

Chloe snuggled into the small dog, trying to wipe away the tears with her sleeve. "I miss him, I miss him so much Mads."

Maddy pulled her in for a hug and held her close. "Hey, I know. I know but you'll see him soon. It's your birthday soon and he's always here. He'd never miss his little girls birthday, no matter where he is in the world. It'll be okay Chlo. I'm here"

"I've missed this." Chloe said. "I've missed us"

"I've missed you too Chlo. Now what do you say, should we watch the end of the movie? I know how much you used to love The Aristocats" Maddy smiled.

"I think you mean, how much you used to love it." Chloe giggled.


	10. I Like Girls

Chapter 10

Jane knocked on Chloe's bedroom door, and straightened out her shirt. "Chloe, can I come in please?"

Maddy opened the door, and gave Jane a smile. "Oh hey Detective Rizzoli. Chloe's just in the bathroom. She should be out shortly. I'll give you two some privacy, I'll just be downstairs. I need to get my cell"

Jane walked in Chloe's bedroom. "It's okay Maddy, it won't take long. You can stay"

Chloe walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and wearing her bathrobe. "Maddy, did someone knock on the door?" She questioned, before picking her head up and noticing Jane.

"Jane?"

"And with that, I'll just be downstairs" Maddy exclaimed before leaving the room.

Chloe scowled before sitting down on her bed. "What do you want Jane?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you know with Maddy being here and all" Jane said, sitting down beside Chloe.

Chloe stood up, and removed the towel that was around her head. Before she proceeded to plug her hair dryer in the socket. "Really, Jane. Is that all you can think about, me? I'm fine! How many more times? I wish everyone would just stop tip-toeing around me and asking if I'm okay. I'm sure there's someone who actually wants to talk to you. Go talk to Nonna, she'll wanna talk to you. Now if you don't mind, I need to dry my hair. And Jane close the door behind you" She exclaimed as she turned her hair dryer on, and guided it to her hair.

Jane admit defeat and left Chloe's bedroom, before making her way back downstairs.

It was the next morning and Chloe and Maddy woke at 6:30am. They both took turns at taking a shower, before they got ready for school.

"Hey Chlo?" Maddy asked, as she was putting her shoes in.

"Hmm" Chloe looked up.

"Are we ever gonna be okay again?" Maddy questioned.

Chloe was silence for a moment as she thought about Maddy's previous question. "I'm not sure Mads, maybe. I don't know. You put me through a lot, and maybe I can forgive you but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. You hurt me, you hurt me really bad... well you know that and well let's face it you know about my... I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for making my feel like that." Maddy looked at Chloe with a sad look in her eyes, and Chloe took her hands in her own. "But that doesn't mean we can't take this one day at a time. I know you truely don't wanna hurt me, and truth be told I've really missed you and wanna be friends with you again" Chloe said, offering Maddy a smile before she wrapped her arms around her giving her a hug.

When they pulled away from the hug, Chloe thought it was the right time to ask Maddy about the cuts on her wrists. "Mads?"

"Yes Chlo"

"Come sit for a moment" Chloe said, patting a spot beside her on her bed.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be going downstairs for breakfast or something?" Maddy replied, hesitantly.

"It's okay, we can go down in minute. We've got plenty of time before we need to go to school anyway. Just come sit" Chloe smiled.

Maddy did as Chloe asked and sat down beside her. "Okay so what did you wanna talk about?"

"I just... okay I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Mads, I know" Chloe replied.

"Know what, what's going on Chloe?" A confused Maddy replied.

"Look I know, I saw them Mads. It's okay"

"Saw what? I have no idea what you're talking about" Maddy started to get antsy, and shuffled from where she was sat.

"Mads, calm down. It's okay. Really" Chloe took hold of Maddy's hands, to calm her down.

She took hold of Maddy's wrist, unbuttoning the bottom on her shirt sleeve.

"Uh Chlo, what are you doing? No. Please stop. Stop!"

"It's not like I haven't seen anything like it before Mads" Chloe replied, letting go of Maddy's sleeve. "You know I've done it too. I just wanna help you. It's okay"

"But, I uh... how did you?"

"I might have seen them when handed you the mug of tea"

Maddy looked down. And remained silent for a few moments. "Why didn't you say anything last night?"

"Well I figured we were having a good time and I didn't wanna ruin that. Besides I didn't think it was the right time, you'd probably run away" Chloe giggled. "Not that you can run though, but seriously I'm here. You're not alone... I'm not alone. We have each other"

Maddy who was in tears by this point, looked at Chloe and smiled.

"Hey, don't cry" Chloe said, as she took her own sleeve and dried away Maddy's tears.

"I'm sorry, I just... I never thought after all this time. After everything I did, that we'd be here right now" Maddy replied.

"Me either. But we are here. And it is gonna be okay. Now, please talk to me. Why are you doing this?" Chloe said, pointing to Maddy's wrist.

Maddy hesitated for a few moments. "I'm... I'm gay"

Chloe was shocked, but she tried her best not to let it show. "And? Maddy there's nothing wrong with that. Jane likes girls too. It doesn't change who you are. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit shocked but I'm not gonna leave you."

"Really?"

"Of course. There's absolutely nothing wrong with liking girls. It doesn't change you. You're still you, Maddy"

"I wish my mom would see it that way, I'm sick of living a lie. As much as I hate being this way, I am and there's nothing I can do about it. No matter how much I try to make myself like guys. It made me miserable, that's why I did this" Maddy said, referring to her scarred wrists.

"Kate and Aly, they have no idea. I thought being popular, would make me forget and I could actually make myself think that I was normal and I didn't like girls. I tried so hard to put it to the back of my mind" Maddy cried.

Chloe pulled her into a hug, and soothed her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. It's gonna be okay"

**A/N: **I know it's a short chapter but I really wanted to update. I promise I'll update tomorrow and the chapter will be longer. I love you all, and I'd love reviews?


End file.
